Wydowna Spider's SDCCI diary
Cover Things will get sticky and tangled for you if you read my diary. Jan 11 I find this time of night to be the most conducive to detailing the day's events while taking care of a few extras at the same time. Let's see: d=distance r=rate t=time and d=rt (Distance Zombie)/.2t + (Distance Terror)/1.5t = 5 miles 51.5=3.34 hours or 4 hours & 20 minutes |} Apparently I was incorrect. | width="50%" | |} On the one hand, the greatest advantages of multitasking are also the greatest impediments to leading a quiet life as there never seems to be a time when my hands are actually still. On the other hands I do love to stay busy so I guess in the end all the hands do even out. Jan 22 Now that I am finally a student at Monster High, although it feels like I’ve been here forever, I can relax and think about what almost never was. It wasn’t always a guarantee that I would actually be enrolled here. While I certainly had the grades and all the applications were signed in sixplicate, there initially wasn’t any room for me. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood was most apologetic of course and she even sent us a very nice letter detailing the situation. Dear Wydowna, We have received and reviewed your application to be a student at Monster High. Your academic and extra-curricular records are outstanding and you seem to have accomplished the work of eight rather than merely one. However, at this time we simply do not have room for another student. At Monster High we believe that each student should be given a detailed education in every way, shape and form. Anything less would detract from your experience here. I understand that this is not the news you were hoping to read, but if there is any consolation I can reveal to you that you are first on the list for the next available opening in enrollment. I'm sorry but I can't currently accomodate you I will continue to keep you apprised of the situation and will personally contact you when an opening becomes available. I would also like to extend an invitation for you and your family to attend the upcoming Monster High open house weekend. We will pair you with student volunteers who have graciously agreed to be your guide through a fang-filled weekend here. Sincerely, Headless Headmistress Bloodgood It would be untrue if I said that I was not disappointed. I really had my heart set on enrolling that fall, but distance does give perspective and looking back I know it worked out for the best. I almost went into depression and decided I never wanted any thing to do with that school ever again. of course in the end I came to my senses and I attended the open house weekend and I had three guides - Ghoulia Yelps, Clawdeen Wolf and Twyla. I initially was planning on staying in the hotel with my mom, but Ghoulia invited me to stay with her the first night where I found out that she was a huge comic book fan. Ghoulia showed me the fan comic she drew for NekroCon and I was impressed with her story and passion, although she admitted that her art was not where she wanted it to be. As an artist myself I asked if I could do some sketches for her and she was so happy with my concepts that she almost jumped for joy. Ghoulia then told me an idea she had for a super hero team built around a group of high school ghouls who used their secret powers to fight the forces of chaos. She already had the story outlines and asked if I would mind taking a spin at drawing an issue. Of course I said, “Yes!" and we began corresponding from that day forward on the project. It turned out that Ghoulia had made friends with the writer and artist of Dead Fast fame and they liked her stories and my art concepts so much they agreed to help us publish them. I don’t think Ghoulia’s parents were too happy until she told them that if she made any money it would go straight into her college fund. The second day Clawdeen was my guide. She took me to the maul, a skultimate roller maze match and back to her house for a cookout. While we were there Clawdeen showed me some of her fashion sketches. I think Ghoulia must have told her I was an artist. Clawdeen’s designs were scary cool, but she was having some difficulties translating some of her more complicated designs to actual fabric. Her Home Ick teacher had given Clawdeen an old sewing machine after the school had replaced them with newer models, but the machine was a real beast to use. Fortunately, I had used this kind of machine before so I showed her a few tricks to tame it. I was trying not to be a "little hiss know-it-all," but Clawdeen started laughing and said, “You're not going to hurt my feelings ghoulfriend, show me what you've got!" So I did and before you could say "haunt couture" we went from sketch to runway ready. So in addition to sketching comic book characters for Ghoulia I also started helping Clawdeen sew up some of her more complicated designs...all through correspondence. Like I said, I like to stay busy. I spent the last day with Twyla who showed me all around the school and took me into the catacombs. Twyla is very shy and sweet and we spent most of our time together comparing stories about living in the shadows and all the misconceptions normies and even some monsters have about us. So when I finally did receive a call from Headless Headmistress Bloodgood telling me that I'd been accepted I didn't feel like I was going to be at loose ends entering a new school. It was the first time I had felt that I had made true friends for life. That's when I decided that monster high wasn't that bad after all that had happened. Feb 17 Shoo was being particularly annoying today for some reason. Usually she just likes to sit on my shoulder while I'm working and watch, but tonight she was acting like she had something in her ointment. I was trying to look something up online and she kept banging into my screen and bouncing off my keyboard. I was like: "I can't play with you now Shoo I'm busy." I even made a silk ball for her to play with since I know she loves to try and land on them without getting stuck. She totally ignored it and kept hopping up and down on my keyboard until I finally yelled, "What!" "What do you want?" Shoo then started flying up and bumping into my search bar so I clicked on it. Then beginning with "H" she hopped from key to key until it spelled out Hornet Robberfly. As soon as I hit "enter," Shoo started doing loop the loops and buzzing around my head like she was a satellite in orbit. When the image finally came up Shoo stopped circling and just hovered in front of the screen. I think I actually heard her sigh. Could it be that my little Shoo has a crush... on a bad boy? Oooh! Feb 29 I had an interesting conversation with Toralei today. Apparently she "found" a rough sketch of Cat Tastrophe I had done for Ghoulia. Of course, she conveniently forgot where she "found" it. "This is very hurtful and offensive," she said. "The eyes are too round, the ears are too short and the stripes don't match, it barely look like me at all." It wasn't even her. I wasn't sure what to say. Ghoulia said she wanted Cat Tastrophe to be a composite character because after all, no monster wants to be thought of as the villain. Well, almost no monster. "Look," she said. "I don't mind being the bad guy as long as you don't make me a lame bad guy, because that, my multi-limbed friend, (how offensive!) would truly be a crime." I told her I would let Ghoulia know. "Oh and why don't you take a picture of me now so you get my profile right." I did and then she was off, purring and laughing to herself. Type casting? I think not. Mar 13 I had lunch today with Scarah Screams and Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. It was nice if not a bit strange, what with Scarah "talking" to us in our heads, which took a bit of getting used to; at least for me. Headmistress didn't seem to be the least bit disoriented by communicating this way and was able to carry on a conversation mentally and verbally. It was really impressive. Some monsters like to think that Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is absent-minded and clueless, that she is just some librarian who took the job because no one else wanted it. I don't think they have any idea who she really is. I suppose I didn't either until mom invited some of the mothers over to our house for tea after we first arrived. Medusa, whom mom knows from way back, Mrs. Stein, Mrs. Wolf, Mrs. Yelps, and Operetta's mom all showed up. I was helping mom out in the kitchen, so I got to hear some of the conversations they were having. Most of the things they were talking about didn't really catch my attention until they started talking about the founding of Monster High. Mrs. Stein said it almost didn't happen because they couldn't find a headmaster or mistress who thought it was even possible to have a school like Monster High. Headmistress Bloodgood was the exception, but they almost didn't hire her because she was so young and right out of school. She eventually won them over by her passion for the idea and her vision of what Monster High could become. I also learned that Mom's fluent in 10 different monster languages including Ancient Werewolf, Gorgon, Troll, Laistrygornan and Dragon. I wasn't thinking about any of those things while we were eating though, because what was really scurrying though my mind was the rumor that she had woven a tapestry depicting principal Bloodgood's doom sometime before Bloodgood became the headmistress at MH. I was wondering if I could get Ghoulia to help me find it when I heard a voice in my head speaking perfectly accented Arachnean, "Don't even think about it." I guess that means her language count really does go to 11. Wow. Category:San Diego Comic-Con International diaries Category:Wydowna Spider logs Category:San Diego Comic-Con International 2013